Field of the Invention
A mechanism geometrically constituted with twelve axes can be manipulated for spherical coordinate kinematics. This mechanism is able to implement in multi-shaft composite machining center and coordinate measuring machine or apply as a robot's shoulder joint and hip joint.
Description of Related Art
The invention is referred to the applicant's two pre-inventions, the first pre-invention is issued by USPTO (U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,714B2/US20120083347A1), and the second pre-invention has sequentially received notice of allowance from USPTO (US20150082934A1)
The invention is inherited the same twelve axes geometric configuration from our two pre-inventions. An important issue is how to make a twelve axes mechanism operate smoothly without mutual interference and/or singularity while contemplating practical design and regulating geometric limitation. Therefore, the invention is directed to a new approach regarding to interference and singularity avoidance in comparing to our first pre-invention. After synthesizing our two pre-inventions, four orbit specifications are classified. More especially, “at least one” end effect arc-link assemblies introduced in our second pre-invention are improved as “at most two” crank sets in the invention. Concerning the major improvement of the invention, one of the two geometric tetrahedron frames which were ever specified by our two pre-inventions is decoupled and reconstructed as two separated terminal frames which are constituted by two individual geometric arcs. The other one of the two geometric tetrahedron frames without changing its original geometric definition is inherited in the invention. Comparing to the original single geometric tetrahedron, the mechanism newly developed by two individual geometric arcs is suffering fewer constraints and gaining more work space. If a terminal saddle is equipped onto a terminal frame, the newly developed mechanism can be increased extra payload capability. Therefore, this improvement is substantially extending the utility of twelve axes mechanism for spherical coordinate kinematics.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.